The Seven Worlds
by Land of magic
Summary: In a town where everything seems normal, no one had expected the Potters s move to the house on Pivet Drive to literally turn their world upside down.


CHAPTER ONE

THE WORLD NEXT DOOR

The Potter`s were not your ordinary family, or atleast thought the people of Pivet Drive. Everyone in town knew that there was something rather strange about this family of three that had recently moved into the quaint little town of Twinsey.

Apart from the fact that no one had ever seen them, the occurrences at the Potters's is what raised eyebrows.

The black birds that circled the house every evening certainly wasn't something that they found usual. Even Rover, the neighbour's dog from across the road, snarled like an untamed beast while trotting past the ghostly residence during his afternoon walks with his owner, Mr Dursely.

Everything, from the ugly brown ballooned up cat that sat on the porch, to the horrid overgrown pink shrubs along the white fence spelled mysterious. The Humpty's had previously lived in the house before they fled one Saturday morning as if it was nobody's business. Mr Humpty packed little Deacon into the car seat with two small bags and had literally dragged Mrs Humpty into the front seat, leaving her pots and pans on the driveway. No one had heard from them ever since.

Mr Dursely had caught a glimpse of Mrs Dursely just once since the family moved to Twinsey last fall, and that sight he shall not forget. It was a rather windy Sunday afternoon and Rover had gotten loose during his daily walk. It wasn't easy trying to catch a monster size pit-bull while holding on to your wig at the same time. Mr Dursely was a chubby little man who wore spectacles that sat on his nose. He never remarried since Mrs Dursely had left him for the butcher from the town's main store five years ago. Since retirement, he has kept himself busy by planting tomatoes in his back yard and selling them to the local market. He was never the type to poke his nose in other people's business but found the Windsor's move mysterious.

On this particular day, what he saw had him more curious than ever. As Rover stopped to sniff something near the post box three houses from the Potters's, Mr Dursely caught site of the living room blinds that were open, a shadow appeared followed by what looked like a lady, he could have sworn that she was staring straight at him. There was something so mesmerising and angelic about her appearance. At that moment even the wind stood still, and the birds on the trees had stopped chirping, not a leaf blew off the ground. He blinked for a few seconds and before he had known, she had disappeared into thin air. His shock had caused him to walk straight into number thirty two`s post box where Rover sat.

The Potters's had moved into a two storey red brick house that sat on the corner of Suttie and Kirst Avenue. No one had seen the family move in, a big white truck had parked in the driveway and two men moved boxes into the house. Ever since, the only noticeable thing about the house were the lights that come on at 6pm exactly every day. The morning newspapers have never piled up on the porch and the grass is always perfectly trimmed.

Mr Dursely woke up on one Saturday morning ready to sow his seeds for the season. He had ploughed the soil a few days before and made sure that his water tank was full from last week's rainfall. He slipped into his bedroom slippers and proceeded to the bathroom to have a wash.

Rover stood on the porch howling, eagerly awaiting his food and wagging his brown tail. Mr Dursely walked down the stairs, into the kitchen and unzipped a bag of chunks into Rovers bowl and headed toward the porch. Little did he realise the puddle of water in the hallway, and before he knew it, Mr Dursely `s legs were in the air while his rear hit the floor. The air conditioner must have leaked again. Mr Dursely was quite the clumsy little man and his old age didn't help much either. Rovers howling had now turned into loud barks.

Mr Dursely grumpily got up and cursed at the water puddle. He swung open the door and was almost blinded by what he saw. The front lawn was covered in something strange – a white sparkly dust. Mr Dursely realised that he must have hit his head hard when he fell so he shut the door and rubbed his eyes.

He was certain that he was imagining what he saw – he placed his hand on the door knob, shut his eyes and swung open the door again.

The diamond like dust was still all over the lawn, sparkly and beautiful. It appeared to be slowly disappearing into the ground. He figured that it must have been the morning dew. Mr Dursely stepped outside and onto the lawn. He lifted up his spectacles so that it sat snuggly on his nose and examined the ground. There sparkle was no more. Such ridiculousness he thought, and wiped his forehead.

He went back inside and decided make breakfast. He switched on the radio and cracked two eggs into a bowl while he hummed and listened to the morning weather:

"You can expect a sunny day in the Cascade Mountains with a ten percent chance of rain, and finally…you can expect continued thunder showers over Twinsey. Remember to stay indoors as it's going to be a rough and wet one".

Mr Dursely dropped his frying pan to the ground and stood frozen.

Thunderstorm? Continued thunderstorm? The ground was perfectly dry when he stepped outside. It hadn't rained at all last night or the day before.

Obviously the news must have had their reporting's messed up.

Mr Dursely decided to put his mind to rest and go into his garden to have a look. He clenched his fists in frustration at the morning's hiccups and darted out the back door.

The ground was dry as bone. He exhaled in relief knowing that he was not yet an old mad man.

Just as he stepped inside, the doorbell rang. He figured that it was probably Miss Dobbledo from next door. She's always looking for reasons to cook for him or do his washing. She was one of those annoying neighbours who loved gossip and spent all her time creating chores. Her husband had passed away three years ago and with no kids, she has been at Mr Dursely door ever since. In a way she may have felt sorry for the poor man but he would prefer to be left alone thank you. Mr Dursely stood dead still in the hope that she would go away. You would think that he would be used to her cranky voice and forcefulness after all these years, but Mr Dursely never did get used to it and found her more a botheration than of help.

"Oh Mr Dursely dear….I saw you in the garden…you can't hide from me darling,"

Mr Dursely was really not in the mood for Mrs Dobbledo`s early morning rants especially after the strange morning he has had. He figured that she would not cease and decided to surrender to her and headed toward the door and opened it.

Before him stood a chubby, curly red haired middle aged Mrs Dobbledo carrying a basket of muffins and fruit. She darted passed Mr Pettley straight to his kitchen.

Mr Dursely could hear her complaining as he walked towards the kitchen.

"I just cannot understand this terrible weather, I haven't been able to get any washing done and let me not get started with the mud that Whiskers and Tinkle have been bringing into the house, it's almost impossible to get it off my Egyptian carpets,'' said Mrs Dobbledo.

"Really…?'', Mr Dursely grunted. Just then he realised that she said something strange.

"What rain are you talking about Mrs Dobbledo? The last downpour was a week ago…''

Mrs Dobbledo looked at him and shook her head, "Are you forgetting to take any medications dear? It's been pouring since three days ago and the weather forecast says we can expect more so keep dry!'', she pinched Mr Dursely `s left cheek and headed out the door.

Mr Dursely realised that she did not notice the dry ground on her way out, he was rattled beyond belief. He decided to follow her out while totally oblivious to what she was saying. All he could think of was the sparkly dust that he saw on his lawn this morning and the fact that he may have not being imagining it.

Mr Dursely stepped onto the wet tar and realised that it really did rain, just not in his yard. He couldn't imagine what had been happening.

As he looked around, he felt a soft breeze across his face and couldn't describe the uneasy feeling that he had. A light drizzle had begun which turned into raindrops, causing Mr Petley to look up into the sky and then glance toward his house. The ground was completely dry—not a raindrop in sight.

Across the road from Mr Dursely, two bright blue eyes watched him closely from the window on the second floor. These eyes belonged to a woman with long ice white hair, light brown freckles and rosy lips. She was beautiful and wore a white lace flowy dress with a long trail on which little blue mimos sat. Her name was Miss Pebble Butterworth, she was two hundred and thirty four years old. She had been closely watching Mr Dursely since her move to Pivet Drive two months ago.

As her eyes followed the chubby man across the road, she tilted her head toward the group of whispering mimos sitting on her trail. Miss Pebble shook her head in annoyance and muttered, "What now little ones.''

She took a step back from the window and rain drops began to fall outside. The white diamonds threaded on her dress made it quite heavy and difficult to move, so she lifted it up and turned around. Outside, the thump-thump raindrops had turned into an angry shower. Mr Dursely had scurried indoors.

The mimos held on tight to Miss Pebble`s dress as she walked toward a very fancy velvet throne where she sat down.

After a long exhale, she looked at the little blue men with gold wings and pointy hats sitting cross legged on her trail and spoke to them.

"Come now, spit it out mimos.''

A plump little mimo, the size of Miss Pebble`s middle finger stepped forward and headed toward her. He wore a yellow waistcoat, a red pointy hat and rather strange looking suede boots. He struggled to walk as it appeared that his boots were far too big for his little feet.

"I thought you would never ask Miss P, said the mimo''.

"Toto, why didn't you get those boots exchanged for a smaller pair?" asked Miss Pebbles.

"They say it's the weather Miss P, water gushes and all are making getting across to old Cobler tough,."

"Nonsense, I haven't been grumpy all week. Well.., maybe a little last Wednesday and that wasn't even a shower", said Miss Pebble.

Toto cleared his throat immediately.

"You have to get it together Miss P, soon it will be time", he said eagerly.

"I think we have done well so far, no one even noticed us—well except for Mr Dursely and his wondering eyes the other day but I think he has forgotten all about that.'' She gazed at the window and the rain turned into drizzle.

"You know Miss P, it's a rather lovely town. Borgon Beeve scouted the area and reported the people as harmless. Your moods however…seems to be affecting Mr `s lawn, dream dust all over, I'm surprised he even woke up this morning".

"I can't help it,'' said Miss Pebbles sadly. "Eight years with my beloveds and now the time has come for them to mingle with these humans. Barfhanger would be proud, he always did say that our worlds will coincide and now it's happening.''

"Understood Miss P,'' said Toto sympathetically. "They will be fine and right next door should you want to see them. It's for their own safety you know, it's the safest land in all of the seven worlds."

She studied the mimo`s faces looking up at her, she knew they would help protect them but the thought of letting go was too much for her to face. She immediately turned to Toto.

"What's the status of Devildoom, any sightings, Toto?''

"No news,'' said Toto. "I have Dwindo flying over the area as we speak. Would you like me to send through Gwindo?''

"Who?"

"Gwindo, the new eagle recruit."

"Oh yes..,'' said Miss Pebbles apologetically, she has had too much on her mind to even remember.

"You be sure to let me know once the smoke clears. You know these Devildeers, they always have something up their sleeve.'' said Miss Pebbles.

Toto sighed, while Miss Pebbles had an uneasy look on her face. "I say it's best to lay low, below the Ray of Magic, atleast until Dwindo clears the area or else they might sense you. Though, I think it's time that you realise how powerful you really are Miss P.''

Miss Pebbles gazed down at the faces of the three mimos below her feet.

"I have never questioned my powers, little ones, I question theirs- what is yet to be unleashed. I have learnt not to underestimate Kraus Devildoor. For as long as we hold the power of the seven worlds, he will not stop until all is his''.

She held her head high and vowed to protect her world, and her precious little children.

The house on the corner of Suttie and Kirst Avenue may have appeared rather unusual but nothing will compare to the world that awaits the residents of Pivet Drive. Two precious children lay on the steps of Mr Dursely`s porch, both unsure of what to expect from the old man that would raise them for the next eight years. Harper Butterworth shuddered to think what her room would look like, or who would french braid her hair, and make her favourite doughnuts as chef Postriou did. Her brother on the other hand, Ben Butterworth, worried most about leaving behind his mother, he wondered if her heart would ever heal from wound that their absence would create. As the children sat while their minds wondered away, right next door would be a world not only filled with unimaginable things but also dark spirits that awaited their return. Two beady black eyes carefully watched them from the oak tree next door, while scouting the land around them. At the window on the second floor of red brick house, stood a mother and a fierce queen, watching her children about to grow up around the people of Pivet Drive, a thought she once dreaded and still does.


End file.
